1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to devices for assisting women to conceive.
2. Description of the Related Art
To assist women in becoming pregnant, many doctors advocate elevating the hips of the woman attempting to conceive for approximately thirty minutes after intercourse to facilitate entry of the sperm into the uterus. This position is extremely uncomfortable for women because they are forced to use several pillows which eventually compress under the pressure of the woman""s entire body. When the pillows are compressed, the hips are no longer elevated and entry of the sperm into the uterus is no longer facilitated.
In general pillows commonly used on a bed are designed to support the head and not the entire body. Moreover, there is no support for the woman""s back when her hips are elevated on commonly used pillows.
Exemplary of the patents of the related art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,857,957; 4,780,921; 4,802,249; 5,029,350; 5,272,780; and 5,432,967.
It is a object of the invention to provide a support pillow for comfortably elevating the hips of a woman after intercourse to facilitate entry of sperm into the uterus to increase the probability of conception.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a support pillow for elevating the hips of a woman after sexual intercourse to facilitate entry of sperm into the uterus, the pillow including a generally wedge-shaped resilient body having a pair of generally triangular side surfaces, a sloping generally rectangular hip support surface extending between the sloping upper edge of the triangular side surfaces, a generally rectangular flat bottom surface, a rear surface connected generally perpendicular to the rear edge of the flat bottom, the wedge-shaped resilient body having a wedge-shaped piece of rigid material therein, the wedge-shaped resilient body having a soft cover thereon, the cover having a strap on each side thereof for grasping by the hands of user to position the pillow beneath the hips. Preferably the portion of the cover covering the hip support surface of the wedge-shaped resilient body has adhesive fastener strips on the top thereof, and the portion of the cover covering the rear surface of the wedge-shaped resilient body has adhesive fastener strips thereon for receiving a removable washable flap having adhesive fastener strips thereon aligned for placement on the adhesive fastener strips attached to the cover.